


The Unexpected

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Divorce, Divorce Allura, Divorce Lance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Lara is too cute & smart for her own good, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: Lance McClain. A boy who grew up with lots of friends, family, and love. Throughout his life, Lance never experiences being alone and always believe that he would have a strong, loving family of his own… Until one of the most important thing in his life was falling apart. His marriage.





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her First Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556767) by [tusslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee). 



Lance McClain. A boy who grew up with lots of friends, family, and love. Throughout his life, Lance never experiences being alone and always believe that he would have a strong, loving family of his own. His life was perfect. He earned an awesome career as a voice actor for a popular show of Voltron Legendary Defender, he found a beautiful wife name Allura and have a beautiful daughter who's name is Lara and she was 8 years old. Lance felt like he was living his dream and felt blessed… Until one of the most important thing in his life was falling apart. His marriage.

After begin married with Allura for 8 months, everything change. Their perspective, their life and their love for each other. Everything went downhill to the point where they accidentally hurt their daughter. Even though Allura and Lance tried to go to couples therapy, and special couples retreat, they both knew that they have to end their marriage before hurting their daughter again.

 

-Flashbacks of 4 Months Ago-

 

Both Allura and Lance were in an office with their own lawyers. Trying to see if they both are agreeing with this divorce. Even though they both said yes, there were still tons of arguments and tears erupting like an active volcano. Tons of papers and documents were scattered on the desk and there was a bunch of sympathy oozing out of everyone within the room. Knowing that this will have a major effect on Lara. 

Even though Lara is 8 years old, she's capable to understand most things about the real world. Lara isn't just an average child; she's very bright and one of the top student in her elementary school. Lara knows that her parents are "breaking up." She knows that it would be best for everyone. That's what makes both Lance and Allura love Lara even more. Lara isn't just a genius, she's very understanding and she always tries to find that bright light in the darkest situation. No matter if the light is small. Lara always tries to find the good out of the bad.

Lara may have Allura's intelligence, but she got her love and her care for people from her father. No matter what happens between her mom and dad, Lara has a mission. A mission to make both of her parents happy again.

“Are you guys sure about this?” Allura's lawyer asked before pulling out the final document that needs to be signed. Without any hesitation, both Allura and Lance said, “Yes” in sync. Allura's lawyer gave Allura the document so she can sign it and pass it along to her now ex-husband.

Once the two signed the document, both Lance's and Allura's lawyer recited their agreements and the shared custody of Lara McClain. “Allura would have custody of Lara McClain on Mondays - Thursdays, while Mr.McClain will have Lara McClain Fridays - Sundays.” Allura's lawyer stated.

Lance frowned at the agreement and whispered to his lawyer. Allura frowned, thinking that everything should be settled and done with. 

Lance's lawyer cleared his throat and stated, “Mr.McClain will have custody of Lara McClain Fridays - Sundays and the rest of Mondays since Mrs.McClain has worked 15 minutes before Lara McClain gets out of school.” 

Allura frowned at Lance who sheepily looked away. Allura's lawyer whispered to her ears and agreed with Lance's new proposal. “Yeah. It's fine by me.” Allura whispered. “Alright then.” Allura's lawyer agrees with the proposal. 

“Mr. & Mrs. McClain,” Allura's lawyer looked at now ex-husband and ex-wife, “We pronounce you guys officially divorce and the agreements will start taking in place right now.” 

“Now shake hands and I wish you both good luck from here on out.” Lance's lawyer said and started to collect his documents.  
.  
And with that, both Allura and Lance shook each other's hand firmly. 

 

-Flashbacks End-

 

Even though Lance was struggling to adjust himself to this new feeling of being torn apart, and feeling lost, Lance kept close to his parents, friends and most of all his daughter. Being close to his loved ones makes Lance feel safe and filled the holes that he has in his heart. Lance loves his family even more since they didn't pity him. Lance's friends and family know that it affected Lance tremendously, and they all waited patiently for Lance to open up to them. 

It took Lance a full month and persuasion of his daughter to talk to his family and to his friends. Even though Lance thinks he hit rock bottom, Lance knows that he's capable to get back on his two feet and to reach his goal that he once achieved.

When another 3 months passed, everything change. Lara was now 9 years old, and the show Voltron Legendary Defender skyrocketed and now transferring to America. 

When Lance announced the news to Allura, Allura glared at her ex-husband and told him that she's not leaving Cuba since her and her parents are on a verge of discovering the secrets of the new planet they discovered. 

“We have to go or I'll lose my career Allura. Can you please go with me? We can still live in different houses and Lara can finally live in a better place and go to a better school.” Lance begged but still watch Allura writing down notes on her journal.

“I said no Lance. You can find a better career here than just voice acting a kids show.” Allura said bluntly. Allura's comment hit Lance's heart. “It's not just kid show Allura!” Lance stated angrily and grabbed his ex-wife’s attention. “It's a show where families and friends can relate to. It's not just about space war. It's about family, teamwork, compassion & love! And that show is our daughter's favorite! What would it take you to have you at least do one this for me! Huh?!? I already broke our agreement when let you have Lara Mondays - Saturdays!” Lance angrily stomped his foot onto the ground and fighting the urge to cry. 

“I am sorry Lance, but my work is important and Lara has to find another favorite TV show. I will not go with you to America.” Allura said and turn back on writing down more notes. 

And with that, Lance was shocked. “Do you think my career is not important to me!?!?” Lance raised his voice. “You know what… forget it.” Lance turned around and walked out of Allura's office.

Allura let out a heavy sigh and closed her journal once her door was closed shut. Allura stares at her journal and saw a drop of tear fell on it. Allura didn't realize that she was crying. Everything felt so cold and she felt numb.

And before she gets a chance to cry more, she heard a soft knock on her door. Allura quickly wiped her eyes with a tissue. “Come in.” She said.

Allura saw the door gently open and saw her mother with a facial expression of sadness. Allura knew that her mom heard the conversation and imminently went to her side and cry onto her shoulder. Allura's mother hugged her daughter tightly and try to help her daughter to let out every emotion that was bottled up inside her.

“Shh, Shh. It's okay.” Allura's mother rubbed her daughter’s back. “It's okay. Everything is going to be okay Allura.”

They both stood in the same position for a whole 10 minutes. “T-thanks mom,” Allura said and felt her mom wiping the tears away.

“Anytime sweetheart.” Allura's released a soft smile.

“So you heard everything?” Allura asked and frown when her mother just nodded.

“What should I d-” Allura's mother cut her off.

“I think you should go, sweetheart.”

“Bu-”

Allura's mother raised her hand to silence Allura. “Let me finish okay.” And with that, Allura simply nodded.

“I think you should go with him Allura. Even though you and Lance don't love each other anymore, it doesn't make you guys enemies. Lance still cares about you and still support you. He's trying his best to be your friend again.” Allura's mother noted that Allura was starting to get mad at herself. 

“Lance let you do whatever you need and want Allura. He ended up breaking the agreement that you guys made. He could have easily reported to his lawyer but he didn't. He's still supporting you and he still wants to in his life. Not as his lover or ex-lover, but as his friend Allura. So, what I think you should do is to go with him to America. I'll keep you updated on our research.” Allura's mother said and gave a warm kiss on Allura's forehead. “I am not telling what you should do. It's still your decision whether you want to go or not. Just think about what I said okay.”

Allura nodded and saw her mom smiled. 

“Good. Now go home sleep okay.”

“Okay, mom and thank you.” Allura smiled feeling better than usual.

“Anytime sweetheart.” Allura's mother said before leaving her daughter’s office.

 

~To be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Please remember that this work is inspired by "Her First Mistake" by tusslee.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I am going to focus more on this work. I am going to remove Where it Begin because I am not pleased with how it turned out. I am going to rewrite it and post it when I have time.


End file.
